The present invention relates to spherical swivels or joints. More particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning device for positioning elements of the spherical swivel in a predetermined position.
Spherical swivels are well known devices that couple members together, yet allow motion in up to three degrees-of-freedom. Commonly, the spherical swivel includes a yoke or clevis coupled to one of the members and a swivel eye coupled to the other member. The yoke supports a ball on extending shaft portions thereof. A bearing element is provided in the swivel eye and contacts the outer surface of the ball, allowing relative motion in three degrees-of-freedom between the swivel eye and the ball.
The spherical swivel also can be used to transfer or impart significant loads between the coupled members. In some instances, however, the spherical swivel can assume a position which does not properly transfer loads between the connecting elements of the spherical swivel, which can, in turn, contribute to wear or failure of the spherical swivel.
A spherical swivel includes a base assembly having a clevis and a ball joined to the clevis. A swivel eye is movably joined to the ball. An elastomeric positioning device includes an elastomeric band that is secured at opposite ends to the base assembly and is further secured to the swivel eye.
Another aspect of the present invention is a multi-degree of freedom simulation system having a specimen support and a plurality of actuators. At least one swivel as described above operably couples at least one actuator to the specimen support.